Perseus Son of Chaos: Path of Universe
by TC.ya27135
Summary: Sequel to Road To Vengeance. After his sister's death, Percy became determined to find some answers he needed about Kronos and Gaea when Chaos refused to give him any. He braced himself and ventured into the Sea of Monsters again when Thalia's tree was poisoned. In the end, the greatest plot in the history of universe directly against Chaos and Percy themselves was executed.
1. Prologue: New Rome

Prologue: New Rome

For once, life was peaceful.

A nice vacation in New Rome was certainly pleasant.

He was, after all, the son and ambassador of the creator himself.

He has friends there, for example Jason Grace and Hazel Levesque, neither of them having any knowledge of who Percy really is, of course.

The son of Chaos had few friends in Rome, mainly because it was rumored among the Twelfth Legion that, one night, he sent twenty descendants of Mars to the infirmary in less than five minutes.

Those demigods had been missing ever since.

_I wonder what happened to them? *Cough* Percy *cough*._

Chaos did visit once, but it was rather short and unpleasant.

**Flashback**

_"What brought you here dad?" Percy asked in surprise when he saw the black portal appearing in his quarters._

_Chaos managed to crack up a faint smile half-heartedly, "Why can't a father visit his son?"_

_Chaos wasn't in a very good shape. His skin seemed to become paler every time Percy sees him. His black eyes were mixed with a few strands of bloodshot, something only happens to an immortal being when that deity is extremely worried, exhausted or weak. Chaos' hair was grey-white, while not a year ago they were pitch-black._

_He looked like an old man, someone in his sixties, while Chaos usually looks like a forty-year-old. Percy saw something similar once before, Poseidon looked exactly the same when Oceanus attacked his palace during the most intense and dangerous days of the Second Titan War._

_Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes, but we both know you'd never visit unless something important has came up, so, what are you doing here?"_

_Chaos shook his head slightly, "Things are getting more and more difficult for us, Percy. I came to warn you."_

_Percy raised an eyebrow before Chaos continued, "You must be careful Percy, I can't help you as much as I'd like to from now it."_

_It was true, Percy knew that Chaos took a lot of pressure from the Fates when he sent him back in time. Ancient laws forbid all immortal deities, Chaos himself included, to interfere in mortal affairs and get away without punishments._

_Chaos threatened the Olympians to not touch his son, but all he could do was to smite a God out of his existence afterwards, if the God tries to kill Percy._

_"Before Ares died," Percy said thoughtfully, "he told me something, something about the last person received your blessing."_

_"Percy…" Chaos replied cautiously, "There is something I cannot tell you, for your own good. Please understand that…"_

_"Something is off," Percy interrupted his father, something he'd never done before, "I can feel it, and I'm not just talking about Kronos and Gaea. I want to know how it happened."_

_Percy's eyes met his father's, scanning for the answer he needed, but Chaos gave away none, "You didn't offer me a second chance out of pity, did you?"_

_Chaos didn't respond. He looked away in distance, his head was low so Percy couldn't see his expression._

_"The earth is stirring, I can feel it because Gaea is awakening. I can also feel a very serious disturbance in timeline, something almost as powerful as the Gaea's awaken is happening." Percy continued, while taking a step closer to his father._

_"When I was fighting Ares, when the dark ring of energy which should have never been there left his eyes, I sensed a energy disturbance even stronger than Gaea's stirring, from several origins. As soon as it happened, it vanished. Something a lot more powerful than me is shielding whatever that's happening from me."_

_Chaos' head turned away to avoid Percy's glance, his face was expressionless._

_"Tell me what is happening," Percy asked, Chaos didn't answer, "please dad. Whatever that's happening killed my sister, I need to know it."_

_Chaos led out a sigh as his head rose, but he was still looking away from Percy, "Knowledge isn't always power, Percy."_

_That sentence was familiar. Chiron said the exact same words to him before the quest for the Golden Fleece._

_"Sometimes, not knowing makes one happier than knowing." Chaos said, finally turning around to see Percy, frustration written all over his face. "Be ready, for everything is about to change. Yes, something big is going to happen, and for the first time in universe, not even myself knows how it will end. I am sorry, but I cannot give you the answers you want."_

_"As for Ares," Chaos continued, "he was under Gaea's influence, and you know what kind of scum he is even if he wasn't. Don't bother yourself too much with what Ares said, he was messing with your head."_

_Percy opened his mouth to argue, but Chaos waved him off, "I know what's good for you, my son. Even if you do not understand me know, one day, you will."_

_Then, darkness engulfed Chaos as the creator of universe teleported away, something Chaos rarely did._

_Percy blinked in frustration, Chaos'd bailed on him again, without giving him any of the answers he was seeking._

_Ares was trying to tell him something before he died. Percy had no doubt that Ares was a total douchebag who'd kill everyone on that beach without Gaea's influence, but like what a movie once said, "Nobody is 100% a dick", not even Ares was, although that asshole must have been 99% or something._

_Should have tortured him longer…_

_Percy sent a prayer to Vesta a few days earlier for some answers, but apparently all the Gods who knew swore an oath on the River Styx to not reveal any information regarding to the last blessed warrior of Chaos._

_Someone, or something far more powerful than Percy was blocking his power during his battle with Iapetus, which nearly got him killed, thanks to Iapetus' oversized ego._

_Percy only came up with one possible explanation, and he didn't like it._

_Whatever it is, Percy needs answers, and he is determined find them._

**Flashback Ends**

Ares was destroyed and his children were at unrest, vowing for revenge for their father should Percy ever set a foot in Camp Half-Blood again, not that Percy wants to be anywhere near that place anyway, but he will have to soon enough.

Silena and Beckendorf kept a look out for Kronos' spies at camp, but many have already turned, and judging by the last conversation Kronos had with Percy, Chaos knows who would be working for the Titan Lord this time.

Theseus got his ego seriously wounded during the last quest, but he seemed to be just as cocky nonetheless. Annabeth apparently started dating Theseus, and she thinks Percy is an arrogant, insolent, stupid jerk and a dangerous threat to Olympus who must be eliminated (That's what she said to Zeus when returning him his symbol of power anyway).

_Got to admit she got the last part right…_

Zeus can't agree with her more, but Chaos' promise of an eternal pain is definitely a Sword of Damocles hanging over his head, threatening to crack open his skull at any bad decision he makes.

Poseidon was accused of breaking the ancient laws when he used his power to vapor travel Theseus, Annabeth, Grover and Sally Jackson away from Hades, which made Percy sad for a moment because he realized Poseidon never cared for him as much as he did for Theseus, but he quickly got over it when he realized that he just got the perfect excuse to smite Poseidon out of existence.

_Guilty for breaking one of the most important ancient laws for multiple times…_

Nico and Bianca spent the entire year training with Hades and Percy in the Underworld, needless to say, their powers and skills improved drastically, although they still had a long way to go before reaching Percy's level.

Artemis and her hunt started tracking and hunting down powerful monsters in North America, in order to destroy them before they could join the Titan army's ranks.

Grover started his search for Pan, as he was supposed to, and Satyrs were sent to boarding school all across the United States searching for new demigods and bringing them to CHB.

Luke started recruiting demigods and monsters around the United States for Kronos. Percy tried to talk some sense into the son of Hermes, but he was too far gone. Kronos used Luke's resentment towards the Gods, for abandoning him and for leaving Thalia to die. The Titan Lord has always been the best of the best at manipulating people's minds.

Chaos was the busiest among them all. He spent the whole year searching for answers not only Percy, but himself needed across the Universe. He came up with very little.

Now to the fun Percy had.

The Sword of Hades is a very powerful godly weapon, having the ability to resurrect the dead, anyone in possession of such weapon would be the master of death.

Before the Battle of Manhattan, Percy retrieved it from Iapetus, and made Hades to swear on River Styx to never use it against the Gods of Olympus. Now, Percy finds it ironic that he suggested Hades to forge the weapon to upset the balance of power between the Big Three and use it against his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, something he made Hades swear to never do last time.

As a result, Hazel Levesque was freed from the Field of Asphodel five years earlier than she was supposed to. Her skills and power progressed significantly with Percy's help. The only other person receiving the same treatment was Jason Grace.

_"You have a very powerful weapon Jason," Percy once said, "Ivlivs is a fine blade, use it carefully and you will be surprised by things you will be able to do with it."_

Gwen is the senior centurion of Fifth Cohort, the one who died and resurrected during Percy's first visit. She is a daughter of Ceres, who is kind, wise and optimistic, a very good companion who Percy tends to enjoy spending some time with.

The Romans make the best Italian food, which Percy was only too happy to find out. The last time he was promised a full week of celebration: feasts and parades after retrieving the legion's lost Eagle Standard and slaying Polybotes, shame Leo blew up the city before they could get started.

Percy thought this was just going to be another normal day at Camp Jupiter, until…

**_Hey guys, Percy the son of Chaos has officially returned!_**

**_Things will be more intense in this book, and will become darker approaching the final chapters. More characters are going to die from now on, and I have two twists that are going to seriously blow your minds up at the end of this book, but I promise this, all the characters who have died so far, and will die in this book, will return some time in future books, unfortunately I can't say the same for those who will die starting from TTC._**

**_Once again, I welcome constructive criticism with open arms._**

**_Thank you for reading_**

**_have a wonderful day_**

**_and til next time!_**


	2. Chapter One: Poisoned

_**Hey everyone! Before you start reading, some of the passages below contains some serious violent scene *cough* torture *cough*. Read at your own risk because there is a reason I changed this story's rate up to M.**_

Chapter One: Poisoned

Percy thought this was just going to be another normal day at Camp Jupiter, until…

"Percy!" A sharp female voice suddenly shouted, causing the son of Chaos to jump in surprise.

"In the name of Chaos Silena," Percy replied after regaining his sense, "do you plan on startling me to death?"

"Sorry." Silena muttered with a chuckle.

Percy rolled his eyes at his friend, "What's so important that you have to interrupt my vacation?"

Silena's face darkened and Percy didn't like how this conversation is going, "Thalia's tree has just been poisoned, it's time Percy."

Percy nodded with unease while Silena gave him a smile of encouragement, the inevitable has finally came.

**Line Break**

Percy packed his staff in an enchanted backpack as quickly as possible. He then made his way towards Camp Jupiter's border.

"Going somewhere?" A voice called out from behind.

Percy's head snapped as his right hand instinctively reached for his pocket. A medium height fourteen-year-old looking girl came into Percy's sight. Her golden eyes shining glancing at the son of Chaos with curiosity, her brown hair resting on her shoulders, while her brown skin shined under the intense sunlight.

"Hazel," Percy breathed with relief, his right hand moved away from his pocket.

Hazel raised an eyebrow, reminding the son of Chaos he was yet to answer her question.

"Oh, right," Percy said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "yeah, I um… I have to perform a task for um… for my father."

Hazel nodded, before she could say anything though, a loud thud came over head as a bolt of lightning blasted down at earth, creating a small crack covered by black smoke. A young boy walked out. He wore a purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt, bright sky blue eyes seemed to crack sparks as he grinned in confidence.

"Too bad," The boy muttered, "I never did get the chance to beat you in a spar."

Percy grinned too, "You are only twelve Jason! You'll get better and have your chance the next time I visit."

Jason snorted in defiance, and Percy silently chuckled at that, he could already see all the rare qualities possessed by the few tolerable children of the Lightning God on him. Jason was only twelve, yet he'd already became rather powerful and self-confident. He always held himself as a leader in front of other legionaries, something Percy was only too glad to see.

"Alright." Jason sighed in defeat, "But do you really have to go?"

Percy nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. This is really important, not just to my father, but to myself as well."

"So…" Percy said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the trio, "Guess I'll see you guys after the summer."

"Yeah…"

**Line Break**

A dark vortex appeared in the middle of Camp Half-Blood dining pavilion, causing some campers to yelp in shock, while Chiron's eyes widened. Dionysus on the other hand, was playing with a cup of Diet Coke.

A boy stepped out of the vortex. An immense aura of power radiated from the boy, forcing everyone in the dining pavilion back. He wore a purple T-shirt and dark blue jean shorts, a golden watch and a silver bracelet rested respectively on his left and right wrists.

His raven black hair was long and messy, as if he had been rolling his head on a bed for twenty minutes. His flaming orange eyes were wild and showed a strong sense of authority, daring anyone to challenge him.

"Chaos spawn!" A kid from Ares cabin shouted with anger and resentment, obviously recognizing Percy. He jumped off his seat on Ares table and charged at Percy with a Celestial Bronze spear.

Percy rolled his eyes at Ares' and his brats' stupidity. He ducked his head aside to avoid the spear. The son of Ares pulled his spear back to attack Percy again, but the son of Chaos grabbed the shaft of the spear firmly, holding the weapon in place.

The son of Ares used his entire body's strength to pull his spear, but Percy simply grabbed the back of his head with his free hand and slammed it towards the shaft of the spear, giving the son of Ares one massive headache as the hot-headed demigod passed out in cold.

Percy turned and opened his arms towards the dining pavilion, specifically the Ares table, who were too stunned to act in provocation, "Anyone else?"

Loud roars of war cries came from the Ares table as over one dozen sons and daughters of Ares jumped off their table and charged at Percy either with a spear or a broad sword.

Percy answered the challenge of the last children of Ares with a sneer of contempt.

A sword came at Percy's face, the son of Chaos stopped the sword with his two hands clapping on to the two flat sides of the blade. The son of Ares tried to yank his sword out by force, but Percy made a wild swing at his face. The son of Chaos' move was a blur and the next thing the son of Ares heard was the sound of his nasal bone shattering before the blood exploded from his nose blinded his vision, forcing the son of Ares down.

_One down, fourteen to go._

Two daughters of Ares charged at Percy's two sides with a spear each, while another son of Ares swung his sword at Percy's head from the front.

Percy pushed the flat of the blade aside with his left hand, altering the course of the powerful swing as the sword clashed with a daughter of Ares' spear. Percy then quickly threw himself back just in time of miss a brutal stab from the other daughter of Ares' spear.

He elbowed the daughter of Ares hard as a loud crack of her ribs being broken was heard. Percy then swept the daughter of Ares off her feet with a powerful swing from his leg and slammed his right foot right onto the daughter of Ares' skull, knocking her out quickly before the other children of Ares could attack again.

Percy turned to avoid being pierced by the other daughter of Ares' spear. Faster than human eyes could capture, Percy grabbed the shaft of her spear and slammed it back onto the daughter of Ares' whose body was still advancing, knocking the wind out of her.

Another spear was sent flying at Percy caught it mid-air with brutal strength. Using the son of Ares' momentarily stun as his advantage, Percy sent the bottom of the spear back at the son of Ares' face with a firm push, putting the demigod out of commission.

_Four down, eleven left._

A daughter of Ares slashed her sword at Percy's chest with all her strength, which Percy dodged again by dropping to a knee, allowing the blunt of the blade to brush past his hair as the attack hit nothing but thin air.

The sword flew at a son of Ares who was sneaking up to Percy from behind. The son of Ares' eyes widened in surprise while the daughter of Ares pulled her sword away at the last second, almost tripping herself over.

Percy took the opportunity clapped his hands onto the two sides of the daughter of Ares' head, knocking her out effectively and moved on to the son of Ares. The son of Chaos kicked the son of Ares' crotch hard, and while the son of Ares choked painfully with tearing falling out of his eye sockets, Percy slammed his fist onto the back of the son of Ares' head, before smashing his face onto his awaiting knee.

_That's six down, nine to go._

The remaining children of Ares charged at Percy at once, but a spear struck into the ground right before them, forcing them to stop in their track. The spear was no ordinary spear, half of it was forged with Celestial Bronze, and the other half was forged with Adamantine, the hardest metal found on Earth. Electricity cracked and a wall of Greek Fire erupted from the ground.

"That's enough!" A sharp, authoritative voice shouted loudly from the dining pavilion.

All heads snapped and Mark, a son of Ares looked furious, "Why the Hades did stop us? This punk," Mark spat with hatred, pointing at Percy without even looking at him, "killed our father and he should burn for it!"

A big, tall girl rose from her seat, her long brown hair danced wildly in the wind, and her brown eyes were glaring daggers at Mark, "Enough of this foolishness you ridiculously stupid moron! You have done the House of Ares no good but to embarrass and disgrace our name! Each one of you would be slaughtered in less than five seconds if he even takes you seriously you fools!"

"How dare are you siding with that insufferable spawn of Chaos Clarisse!" Sherman, another son of Ares bellowed.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Me siding with him? Maybe I should plug your straw filled head into power grids to _'shock'_ some sense into you! Stop making fool of yourself and thank him for not electrocuting your head to a pile of ashes, or are you just too stupid to figure that out yourself?"

"We are the children of the mighty God of War Ares, sister!" Mark shouted, "We shall crush this Chaos spawn and spill his blood on this earth to honor our father!"

Clarisse laughed coldly and sat back down, much to Mark's shock. Her spear shot into air and flew back onto her outstretched hand in its hairpin form.

"You are just going to sit back there and do nothing?" Mark asked in utter disbelief.

"Oh no," Clarisse laughed again, "I am going to grab my popcorn enjoy what's going to happen next."

Mark's face flushed in anger, "Fine! I don't need you! I am the mighty son of the great God of War Ares, and I shall… Arghhh!"

Mark screamed in pain as a bolt of lightning struck at him, frying the son of Ares so hard so that his hair caught fire.

"Guess even old air head decided your stupidity is overwhelming and you must be punished for it." Percy laughed in amusement.

Mark groaned loudly as he pushed himself back onto his feet, "You shall pay for this Chaos spawn!"

"As you wish," Percy said, smirking "in three seconds, I'm going to put my hands behind my back, then I'm going to close my eyes."

"Take a swing at me or try what ever you want," Percy's voice full of contempt, opening his arms again in a provocative gesture, "but you'd better pray to your dead father that you'll be able to kill me, because it you failed, I am going to kill you."

The entire dining pavilion was filled with dead silence, everyone was too shocked to do anything, even Chiron. Except Dionysus, who of course, was reading his wine magazine again.

Mark's face was white as a piece of paper, he seemed to be struggling between the two options he had: either to take the risk and he might be able to avenge his father, but if the Chaos spawn survived, he would be as good as dead. Or, he could back off like a coward and save his own life.

Percy whistled at Mark loudly, breaking then thick tension in the dining pavilion, "Come on, give it your best shot. Or, is the oh-so-mighty son of Ares scared?"

Then, Percy grimaced and continued in a seriously exaggerated Irish accent, "Get yourself a pair of new shorts mate, I think you've wet yourself."

Percy then bellowed in laughter, while Mark's brain short-circuited again as anger took over him.

_**THE PASSAGE BELOW CONTAINS VIOLENT SCENES WITH MAJOR INJURY, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT, DO NOT READ!**_

**He charged at Percy with his broad sword, and the son of Chaos' eyes lightened sadistically. He tapped his bracelet, holding his Adamantine sword in his right hand and swung it at Mark's left leg with supernatural speed and strength both from his vampire aspect.**

**Mark screamed miserably as he fell onto the ground. His lower left leg was chopped off, yes, chopped off by Percy's blade, and blood was streaming out of his wound. Percy on the other hand, grinned sadistically again, causing everyone sitting in the dining pavilion to shiver in fear.**

**Percy has developed a sadistic persona over time in his short but unfortunate life. He especially enjoyed watching the people he hate suffering in misery, something that became even darker and more fearsome after receiving the bite from Mormo.**

**Mark cried in pain and Percy approached the son of Ares, "My turn now." He whispered into the son of Ares' ear, before ripping it off brutally. Percy then withdrew a dagger and drove it into Mark's right chest.**

**Several campers jumped off their seats as soon as they got over their initial shock, including Clarisse, Silena and Beckendorf. They rushed towards Percy but the son of Chaos waved his hand and a wall of darkness pushed them back onto their seats.**

**He then moved his attention back onto his dagger and resumed cutting it across Mark's chest.**

**"I once watched a good TV show," Percy whispered, "it's about supernatural creatures and to kill them, you are going to have to rip their heats out."**

**Then, Percy removed his dagger and plunged his right arm right into the long slash he cut open on Mark's chest, "Let's see how strong you really are." Percy wore a big, sadistic smile on his face.**

**He could feel the son of Ares' heart pulsing against his hand. Percy tightened his grasp on the son of Ares' organ, and Mark's face became as pale as a piece of paper. The son of Ares looked ready to pass out any moment, but his fear of death forced him to stay awake.**

**"Ah," Percy grinned sadistically, tightening his grasp further. He could feel Mark's heart pushing against his palm, fighting desperately but Percy was too strong. The pressure was so thick so that Percy could cut it with his sword.**

**Mark groaned painfully and large artilleries and veins on his chest became visible. They were first an, oxygen-poor dark blood red. As Percy kept applying pressure on the son of Ares' heart, those veins became even larger, and darker, turning into a dark purple, so dark that for a moment it looked like black.**

**The son of Ares' face twisted and led out a final scream of agony before a loud thud came. Blood exploded all over Percy, his now red shirt was soaked with blood and his entire right arm was covered by it as well. Streams of blood fell from his face.**

**Some campers threw up, while the others, some looked disgusted, mostly looked beyond horrified.**

**"Eh?" Dionysus' head shot up from the wine magazine he'd been paying attention to, looking both surprised and confused at the vomiting camper, "What did I miss?"**

_**LINE BREAK (YOU CAN RESUME READING NOW)**_

"Geez Silena, I'm fine." Percy said in frustration as he tried to get away from a certain daughter of Aphrodite.

"Of course not Percy!" Silena exclaimed, "I don't think you are quite in the condition to go on this quest."

"This is Thalia we are talking about, I am going."

"Percy," Silena tried one more time, "life has been very hard on you, and Gracie just died not a year ago. Maybe you should just sit this one out and spend some time in somewhere like Bali and relax."

"If this is about what happened back there, I'm sorry, okay? But we both know that bastard deserved what I gave him."

"Percy!" Silena basically shouted, "You tortured him for Gods sake! **T-O-R-T-U-R-E-D! **Nobody deserves that!"

"When I first met you, you couldn't even bring yourself to kill an enemy demigod on battlefield. Now… You've changed, Percy. Not just you, everything just… changed."

Percy shook his head, "Look, Silena, I'm sorry for what I did. I guess I just lost it. You are one of my closest friends. I know you are just trying to do what's good for me and I thank you for that, but I **need** to do this. Thalia lost everything she had. She even died because of me, so please, let me do this."

Silena sighed, "Alright, I suppose. But if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to or anything, know that I'm here."

Percy nodded in appreciation.

**Line Break**

"What the hell did you say?" Percy jolted up form his seat, almost shouting. His hair was a mess as usual, his eyes were two wild whirlpools of darkness. His voice was at a dangerous edge, the son of Chaos' entire body shook furiously in rage. Percy's face flushed angrily and his hands clutched into tight fists, looking ready to smash a piece of brick onto someone's skull.

"Oh sit down you insolent half-breed," Dionysus said lazily. The wine god was paying a lot more attention to a _Playboy _magazine than the son of Chaos.

"As I was saying," The wine god continued slowly, taking another sip from his can of Diet Coke, "my father, the all-powerful Zeus, blah blah blah, doesn't want you on the quest for the Golden Fleece. Since, it concerns that demigod he sired, my dear half-sister Thalia, after the little _showcase _you put up back there. Not that I minded anyway, bringing that godling back is only going to add another one to the list of annoying brats I have to take care of. _Demigods, _I could never understand why my other dearest half-sisters Artemis and Athena kept saying the might of Olympus needs them."

Dionysus then yawned in boredom and turned his magazine to the next page.

"Mr. D…" Chiron tried to warn Dionysus, but Percy cut him off with a cold laugh.

"Then hear this, the oh-so-powerful God of Wine," Percy said coldly, his face was an avoidance of emotion, same was his tone. "In the name of Chaos, you are hereby sentenced to death and an eternity of punishment in the Void for all of your afterlife. Say hello to the true death you swine."

Dionysus' eyes widened as the _Playboy _magazine he was reading fell off the shocked soon-to-be-dead God of Wine's hands. The wine god jumped up but a powerful kick to his stomach pushed him back onto his armchair. Dionysus winced in pain as golden ichor poured out of his mouth.

The God of Wine's hands shot up, but it was the last thing he'd ever done. Ruthlessly, Percy drove _Anaklusmos _into Dionysus' stomach again, imbedding into the back of the armchair through the wine god's body.

Percy waved his left arm and his Adamantine sword materialized in his hand. The son of Chaos was covered in black fire before running it through the blunt of his blade, and the sword itself was fused with dark energy.

Turning to face Dionysus, Percy drove his blade into the God of Wine's heart without hesitation. Before Dionysus could even scream, dark energy coursed through his body. The essence of the creator was too overwhelming for any being to bear, even an Olympian.

Slowly, Dionysus faded into nothingness in a cocoon of darkness, before he could even let out a scream.

"Now," Percy said, while wiping out Dionysus' golden ichor on _Anaklusmos _with the sleeve of his T-shirt, which was already covered in his enemy's blood. Every other cabin counselor in the room, plus Chiron looked shocked, while the son of Chaos didn't even bother to notice the fact that he just killed a God, "where were we?"

Chiron swallowed nervously before the ancient Centaur answered, "We were just discussing regarding to the members of the quest for the Golden Fleece."

"Right," Percy acknowledged with a nod, "does anyone else disagree with me going onto this quest."

The room was dead silent, clearly the cabin counselors remembered what happened to their camp director not a minute ago. Theseus opened his mouth, but Annabeth quickly covered his mouth shut with her hand and shoved him back onto his seat.

"I believe we all agree on the matter," Chiron concluded after scanning quickly around the war council room, "that you should lead this quest, Perseus."

Percy shook his head, "You misunderstood me Chiron. I wished to be on this quest, but I didn't say anything about leading the quest, did I?"

Chiron looked dazed, "If I may ask, who do you suggest should lead this quest then?"

Percy's eyes scanned around the room until his sight landed on the girl he was looking for, "I believe Clarisse La Rue from Cabin Five would be suitable to lead."

All eyes landed on a surprised Clarisse. The daughter of Ares quickly replaced the surprise on her face with determination, "I accept."

Chiron nodded, "Then you should be consulting the Oracle now, child."

**Line Break**

"So?" Annabeth asked eagerly as soon as the daughter of Ares got back from the attic, "What did the Oracle say?"

Clarisse glared at Annabeth. Ares and Athena had never been on good terms ever since the Persian invasion on Greece millennia ago when the Athenians refused to reinforce the Spartans who were attacked by the Xerxes' forces. As a result, their children had been rather less than _friendly_ towards each other ever since.

Clarisse turned to Chiron. The daughter of Ares took a deep breath and repeated the Oracle's words:

_You shall sail the iron ship with the warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair for your life entombed with stone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone._

"That doesn't sound good." Connor Stoll, the new Hermes cabin counselor said after a period of short silence.

"Skip the obvious and say something actually useful for once, Hermes spawn." Clarisse answered by rolling her eyes.

"Well what are you suggesting, war girl?" Connor spat back.

"Oh you…" Clarisse opened her mouth to insult the son of Hermes, but Percy cut her off.

"That's enough!" The son of Chaos snapped angrily, "We don't have time for this! Go fight to death after this for all I care, but right now, we have more important matters to discuss."

Chiron nodded his appreciation to Percy, to which the son of Chaos nodded back.

"Now," Percy said with unquestionable authority, gaining everyone's attention before turning to Clarisse, "this is your quest, Clarisse, choose two more whomever people you'd like to take."

"Only three people are allow on a quest, Perseus." Chiron reminded, but Percy waved him off.

"Yes, but special rules are needed during special times much like now, don't think so?" The son of Chaos asked, although he didn't sound like he was interested in listening to any opinion.

"Well," Clarisse said after tipping her head aside to think for a while, "as much as I hate to admit this, but according to the first line, we are going to need to sail on an _'iron ship'_, which means we'd better take the son of Poseidon. We are also going to need someone with brains on this quest, so the Athena girl then."

Percy nodded in agreement while Chiron turned to the couple, "Annabeth, Theseus, do you accept."

Both of the two demigods nodded, and Chiron turned his head back to everyone else in the room, "It seems like we have our quest ready now. That is for all, meeting adjourned."

_Wow, over 4 k words, longest chapter I've ever written! Two people died in chapter one, this is this story's future theme now, more deaths, and Percy being a lot more ruthless. About that sadistic persona, it's one of the problems you'll have to face after so many people around you died. Consider this a split personality of some sort, I don't plan to introduce Percy's new sadistic self until maybe the end of this book. Get ready for major twists ahead, and remember, everyone who has died, and will die by the end of this book, will came back some time in the future. I'm open to constructive criticism, so if you've got any thing, review or PM me. By the way, for those of you who read it, do you think I took that whole torturing thing too far? I really need to know so I can control it in the future._

_Thank you for reading,_

_have a nice day_

_and til the next time._

_T.C. ya!_


	3. Auhtor Note

Hey everyone

This story was inspired by Kevin 1984's son of chaos series, and you would notice that the first few chapters of this story are very similar to his. I just want to apologize for forgetting to acknowledge this and give him credit before publishing this story. For those of you who think I simply plagiarized his idea, I understand you and if you read all of my chapters through, you would find out that our plots are very different for example I made Percy's enemies know who he really was and that changed everything. For those of you who kindly reminded me of my ignorance via reviews and PMs, thank you. I just messaged Kevin 1984 and we cleared things up, and I hereby apologize to him for my ignorance and acknowledge that my ideas for writing this story were inspired by him.

T. !


	4. Chapter Two: The Uprising

Chapter Two: The Uprising

"This is unacceptable!" Zeus bellowed in rage as he slammed his Master Bolt on the marble of Mt. Olympus' throne room. "How dare is that Chaos spawn! He is a mere demigod, a mortal! Yet he dared to murder two Gods! Two of my sons!"

Thunders bellowed in a distance. The entire Mt. Olympus was undergoing what mortals call extreme weather conditions. Massive bolts of lightning were blasting buildings away. The rage of the God of Lightning was destroying Mt. Olympus, storm clouds emerged overhead as more powerful bolts of lightning struck.

"This must not be tolerated! Such aggression is a declaration of war on Olympus!" Zeus continued, blasting away random things in his sight. The lightning god hasn't been this angry for centuries, not even seventy years ago when Hades did what he did. While Zeus might not show it very often, he does care for his children, his pride doesn't allow anyone to challenge or disrespect his children since he considers them challenging and disrespecting himself.

"Father!" Athena shouted, "Calm down, destroying everything on Mt. Olympus is not the solution to this! Lord Chaos said himself that his son must not be harmed, it would not do us good if we obey a direct order from the creator himself!"

"I don't care what Chaos says!" Zeus shouted back, his face still bright red in anger. Electricity danced dangerously around his eyes, his face could only be described as ferocious, murderous or angry simply wouldn't do. His hair was all over his face, looking rather messy from the amount of electricity the God of Lightning led loose in pure rage. "I am the King of Olympus! Chaos nor his spawn has any power here! I shall crush that insufferable brat of his for his crimes against this council of the Gods and cast him into Tartarus for the rest of the eternity!"

"Father," Apollo spoke. The sun god was serious for once, which even managed to surprise Athena a little. Playfulness completely vanished from the son god's eyes. Exhaustion was clear in Apollo's expression. His hair was dangled, something never happened to Apollo since the sun god always takes good care of his appearance, in the contrast to his brother Hephaestus. The last time Apollo looked like this was when the Great Prophecy was spoken by his Oracle. Then again, it wouldn't be much of a surprise considering how his father almost tore apart Olympus and threatened to kill the son of Chaos. "Chaos vowed right here, in front of this council that if any harm came to his son from any of us, he would make us pay. He is just too powerful for any of us to be on his bad side!"

"Shut up!" Zeus roared angrily, his blonde hair was smoking, electricity cracked all over his arms. His grasp on the Master Bolt tightened subconsciously while his other hand clenched into a fist. "You are nothing but a playboy, a mere poet! What do you know now! Stop being a disgrace to the might of the Gods by being a coward!"

"I am the God of Prophecies father!" Apollo snapped back at his father angrily, something no child Zeus ever dared to do, not even Athena, earning another extremely surprised look from Athena, while Artemis looked like she'd just seen a ghost, "I know things!"

"Oh yeah?" Zeus glared at Apollo in disbelief, "Then what is it about the Chaos spawn I must be afraid of?"

"I see," Apollo stated calmly, "glimpses of the future. Let me show you, it would be easier this way."

Apollo rose from his throne. The sun god waved his right hand and a bright sunlight beamed from his palm. Mists emerged from the very centre of the throne room as an Iris Message flickered into view.

_In the message, Zeus stood before his throne. His face was red, and a few other Olympians, Athena, Artemis, Apollo and Demeter were shouting something at Zeus, trying to persuade the lightning god._

_Zeus only shook his head angrily. His right hand clenched onto his symbol of power, the Master Bolt tightly. He raised the Master Bolt high above his head and brought his down in a powerful swing._

_Then, the image faded out. The next thing the Olympians saw, was Percy standing alone on Half-Blood Hill, by Thalia's pine tree. His eyes narrowed as his head snapped up quickly at the sky._

_His black eyes seemed to be surprised for a brief moment, before the son of Chaos tossed his orange backpack aside and raised both his hands at the sky. Not a second later, his two arms glowed as two beams of god shot into air from his palms._

_A golden wall of energy quickly formed above the son of Chaos, shielding him from the sky. The son of Chaos then frowned as the wall of energy he just created started to fade. His hand shot up again but this time, no energy was beamed from his two palms._

_Instead, both of his hand clutched onto his stomach painfully as the son of Chaos coughed uncontrollably. The son of Chaos dropped to a knee, panting hard as he took several deep breathes to calm himself._

_Percy managed to push himself back onto his feet slowly. His head raised and it was the last thing the Gods saw before a massive bolt of lightning blasting at the son of Chaos. Percy's body tensed before he suddenly froze in place as the bolt of lightning struck him._

_Hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity coursed through Percy's body as the son of Chaos fell to the ground motionlessly._

_Then the scene changed again. This time, the Gods saw Zeus, who was smirking smugly. Athena on the other hand actually looked scared for the first time in three thousand years._

_"HOW DARE ARE YOU ZEUS!" An extremely angry voice shouted. An invisible wall of sound wave slammed onto the King of Gods, shoving Zeus onto the marble roughly before darkness consumed the room._

_Zeus had a look of dread on his face before screaming loudly. His Master Bolt was sent flying onto his throne by the same invisible force, destroying it completely. Then, the Master Bolt snapped in half, each end being driven into Zeus' shoulder._

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ZEUS!" The same angry voiced bellowed again._

_A man emerged from darkness. He wore a long black robe, long enough to touch the marble's surface as the man approached Zeus angrily. His hair was raven black, and his eyes were two whirlpools of darkness, darker than Nyx herself. His expression mirrored Zeus' earlier, only he looked a lot more horrifying. His face flushed in anger, the man was so angry so that he usual pale skin looked as red as Hephaestus' fire._

_His right arm shot forward as Zeus screamed in agony as dark energy consumed the lightning god's body._

The connection broke with a wave of Apollo's right hand, "You don't want to see what's going to happen next." The sun god quickly explained, "It is even uglier than what's going on in Hades' Field of Punishment."

Zeus paled. Large drops of sweat covered his forehead.

"Now you see why it would be unwise to touch the son of Chaos, father." Athena said to a shivering Zeus, "My brother just showed us what would happen should you kill the son of Chaos. Lord Chaos will destroy you himself for hurting his son, possibly the rest of us on this council as well."

"That Chaos spawn won't get away from his crimes," Zeus growled defiantly, his face hardened and for a moment Athena thought she'd have to pick another day in the week to try to convince her father, "I don't care who he is, why he did what he did or the fact that Chaos himself has vowed to protect the boy, he will suffer for what he did."

"Enough of this brother!" A sharp voice shouted angrily. All heads snapped, some looking surprised while others looked grateful. It was none other than Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture. She rose from her throne slowly, taking her time to approach the centre of the throne room, the centre of the focus is hardly the place Demeter can be spotted at. The Goddess doesn't like attention, much like her sisters Hestia and Hera, although Hera finds being the Queen of Gods tends to bring herself too much glancing eyeballs for her liking. Her pace wasn't as graceful as Aphrodite's, as calculated as Athena's or as vigorous as Artemis', but light and steady.

"There is no point being angry at the son of Chaos, brother. The boy made it clear that he thinks this council, our system is _corrupted_, and he must remove the corrupt before he could fix it with fresh blood. Ares and Dionysus had failed their duties and they would have been sentenced to oblivion as well even if it was the _Fates _who were trialing them. What the boy has been doing here has his father's constant. I _do_ believe Chaos would stop his son if his victims were innocent. I can only say that my nephews Ares and Dionysus brought their dooms upon themselves and your denial would be meaningless, brother." Now Demeter _has _everyone's attention. She is a child of Kronos and Rhea, one of the eldest Gods. Many people have mistaken her peaceful nature as a sign of weakness, but they have also forgotten the true power of the Goddess. Her wisdom rivals Hestia's, and even Athena, the Goddess of _Wisdom_, envies them. Athena only possesses the quality of wisdom, not kindness, something makes her feel like an emotionally immature child from time to time.

"You are siding with _him,_" Zeus said accusingly, disbelief was evident in his eyes, along with anger. From his voice, it was clear that Zeus was fighting hard to suppress his anger, and possibly not to blast his sister to pieces, "siding with the spawn of Chaos over your own _brother!"_

The tension in the throne room was so thick so that Athena wondered if Hephaestus could light a fire on it. Eventually, it was Demeter who broke it again. This time, she was not nearly as calm as she was before. Her face flushed with anger just as Zeus'. An intimidating aura of power exploded from Demeter, the remaining nine Olympians either took a step back, or shrank in their thrones.

"How dare are you." Demeter's voice was anything but calm. It was furious. There are very few people who Athena has never seen being angry before. Her careless brothers Hermes and Apollo (until now for the latter), her sister Persephone, then there's Hestia and Demeter. "You are arrogant, ruthless and paranoid, just like our father… I don't have to remind you what happened before, _do_ I brother? You might have, but I have not forgotten how we came to power, and how our father seized it from Ouranos." There was a sudden change of tone in Demeter's voice. It was first filled with fury, then it suddenly dropped, her voice fading. Demeter's voice was faint when she spoke again, but her tone was hard and unquestionable, the very opposite of the Goddess' usual kind, warm voice.

Utter silence, that's what happened in the throne room of the Gods afterwards. Demeter's words were like heavy bombs exploding in the throne room. The truth of how the Titans, and later the Gods came to power was one of the most heavily guarded secrets on Olympus, Greek heroes and mortals were told of the cover stories the Gods made up. As for how Ouranos came to rule, that is a secret only the eldest Titans and beings more ancient than them have knowledge of.

"No sister. No I have not forgotten." Zeus said after what the Gods felt like forever. The lightning god's eyes leveled with the dome of the throne room, his electric blue eyes showing only frustration and grief, maybe a bit of exhaustion mixed with it as well. "I thought that I won't have to deal with Chaos again, but he has returned, in our times. I fear… if this turns out the same as last time…"

Zeus didn't need to finish the sentence, the other Olympians knew full well what had happened the last time Chaos showed interest in the western civilization, what happened to the Titans and the Gods who dared to defy him. Zeus never showed any sign of weakness in front of anyone before, no, he is too prideful to allow that. Yet, he sounds like an old man, who lost everything he held dear during the First World War, and now has to face his enemy again, who returned as the end of his lifetime approaches, with a look of acceptance on his face.

People strive for the truth, but like Chiron once said, _'knowledge isn't always power', _the truth about the Golden Age, the Heroic Age, the rise and fall of the Gods, about how Chaos has been influencing the world is too dangerous for men to know. The Gods created the mist to strip the Greeks and the Romans off their memories of each other's existence, but they did know the truth for centuries. No man has ever possessed the particular knowledge, the Gods made sure of it.

"You are right sister," Zeus turned slowly to Demeter, his voice was faint, it would have hardly been audible had the throne room not been utterly silent, "we got carried away. We forgot how we are here. We failed our duties, and we have done horrible sins. We gave Chaos the perfect excuse to use that boy as his weapon and eradicate all those of us who know his great secret."

It was true. The Gods were not nearly as powerful nor as close as they were before. Millennia of constant strife and endless wars, the only thing left of the council of the Gods that was not torn apart was its appearance. Zeus and Poseidon would refuse to aid each other, and Hades had already joint Chaos. The Lord of Dead was manipulated and tricked by Chaos, as one of the most powerful Gods. Hades knew the truth, but he didn't care what Chaos did. His fatal flaw, holding grudges blinded him, and despite the horrible things Chaos was capable of, he sided with him just to get back at his brothers. Hestia is the wisest, she knows everything the council knows, even more, but she was stuck in the middle. It was her son against the rest of her family. She becomes more and more worried about her son as days pass, but there was nothing she could do. She knew how her brothers betrayed her son, and what awaits him if he continues the path he has chosen, but there is no way Percy is backing down now. To destroy Olympus, or die trying… that is his destiny.

"Don't be too pessimistic about this, brother. The era of Gods has existed for millennia and overcame worse challenges before, this is not the end." Demeter's voice was reassuring and hopeful, but Athena didn't think the Goddess believed those words herself.

For the first time during the meeting, Poseidon spoke. He still looked arrogant and unyielding, but Athena knew better than anyone else that it's only the appearance, knowing your enemy is the first step to destroying your enemy. Poseidon frowned, worry was written all over his face. In the very back of his sea green eyes, Athena detected a small hint of fear. His tanned skin was pale, and a few strands white hair was visible among the raven blackness. Poseidon shook his head reluctantly, "Chaos is already making moves against us. He is rallying allies and his son has great influence over New Rome. There is no use denying our father is rising anymore. Atlantis has been under attack for days. Oceanus, Aegaeon… my old foes seem have joint forces with our father, some of which were neutral during the first war… We are attacked by both Chaos and father, like it or not, we don't have enough resources to fend off both of them at once. Perhaps we will have to make peace either one of them… we are hardly prepared to fight a war, let alone two."

"Are you suggesting to approach the spawn of Chaos and negotiate peace terms? He would kill our messenger, whoever we send… cut his corpse to a million pieces and feed them to Hellhounds! You know Chaos as well as I do, brother! He would never agree to sign a peace treaty. Father refused his terms… no, Chaos hardly offered him any terms, it was humiliation! Which we won't accept either, do I have to remind you what Chaos did to father after that?" Zeus sounded surprised, no, shocked at Poseidon's proposal. For a brief moment, fear was written all over his face when he mentioned the reason Kronos resented Chaos so much. Then, both his expression and voice hardened, it was anything but friendly.

"No, brother, I am not foolish enough to believe we can achieve a peace treaty with Chaos or his spawn. The son of Chaos destroyed Iapetus in the Underworld and jeopardized father's plan, he means to fight two wars at once and finish both of them, why not use it? Perhaps it would be possible for us to strike a deal with the Titans, to eliminate the threat from Chaos first then go back trying to destroy each other." Poseidon sounded calm, and emotionless, although he seemed to be trying to keep his antipathy out of his voice about the idea of allying with the Titans. His sea green eyes were carefully scanning his fellow Olympians, his brother, in particular.

Zeus looked thoughtful for once, but it was Athena who answered the sea god, "On the contrary. The Titans are proud and arrogant, they consider all of us, Gods, demigods and mortals beneath them. Working with beings beneath them because they need their help would be an insult to their nobleness, something they will never accept. They will believe that they can crush us quickly and have their revenge on Chaos afterwards. It is highly unlikely that we will be able to come to terms with the Titans either." Athena's voice was neutral, like stating a simple, obvious fact, avoiding the outpour of any emotion. Her grey eyes were whirlpools of storm clouds, calculating all possible scenarios and outcomes at a high rate. She rose from her throne slowly, eyes darting around the room before approaching the centre of the throne room where Demeter stood minutes ago with graceful steps, her heels making sharp, loud sounds when clashing with the marble. Her long, white Greek style dress danced with her pace, revealing her bare ankle and the crisp white skin of her thigh for glimpse moments. As the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena certainly knows how to draw spotlights when she needs them.

"We are strategically disadvantaged. We don't have the kind of army that takes to fight a war like this on two fronts, our demigods are divided, many immortals have sided with the Titans, most of us left are not as powerful as we once were. The only possible scenario where Olympus survives the upcoming uprising is if we can rally ourselves as many powerful allies as possible. We need to gather and train an army of both immortals and mortals. Convince deities who are yet to enter the war to either support us or remain neutral. Many minor Gods have turned to the Titans' cause due to our ignorance over the past three millennia, it is unrealistic for us to expect them to come back to our side. Iapetus has managed to escape from his prison, it is ironic that our greatest enemy did us a favor by destroying to him. We need to ensure no Titan can escape from their prison from now on. Hunt down our potential enemies, Titans, Gods and monsters, destroy them before they could join the Titan army's ranks. Send messengers for those old deities who have been friendly towards us and seek help from them."

"Yes, that would be a wise move for you to make. Your wisdoms has lived up to your name, Athena." A voice came from the doors of the throne room. The Gods were too occupied to notice water moist gathering as a shadowy figure stepped out of a vortex. His voice was ancient and deep, but full of power strong enough to make every immortal being in the throne room freeze. A long, heavy black robe covered all of his body, leaving nothing to the eyes of the Gods. A hood concealed the man's face in shadows, but it could no conceal the man's intimating aura of power. Athena found the mans aura somewhat similar to Poseidon's, wild, unyielding and dangerous… more powerful than any other being in the room.

"Who are you and what is you purpose here?" Zeus asked. His voice was demanding and suspicious. The lightning god's grasp on his Master Bolt tightened. There was a nervous tension in the throne room… nobody _dared_ to speak. The man's head darted in the room with interest, dread and danger creeping into the heart of every Olympian present as the man stared into their eyes. An intense aura of power was radiating from the man, so strong so that Athena thought he could easily tear the throne room apart with _everyone _in it by snapping his fingers.

The man snorted coldly. Even though his face was shadowed by darkness, Athena could _see _the cold, disdainful laugh on his face. There was this icy cold atmosphere around the man, so cold that Athena was reminded of Koios, who radiated more coldness than the entire state of Alaska during their unexpected _encounter _took place years before the Master Bolt incidence. Koios' power is merely child's play in front of the aura radiating from the man in front of her, yet Athena was certain what she felt was only a _small _fraction of the man's true power.

The man's hand went up and Zeus' body tensed. The lightning god reached for his weapon, but the man simply sneered at his nervous reaction before pushing down his black hood. A loud thud came as the heavy hood dropped, revealing the man's face, to which the Gods gasped, especially Poseidon. His was almost an exact replica of the sea god, the same raven black hair, the same arrogant grin, the same intimidating glare and the same wild waves in his eyes. Only his eyes are the color of the deepest part of the ocean, a very dark blue, so dark that it's almost black.

His eyes moved to Athena. The Goddess felt a wall of immense pressure ramming onto her, threatening to crush her into a pile of thin flesh. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her to put as much distance between herself and the man in front of her as possible. Athena _tried, _but she couldn't even move a muscular, the man's gaze radiated a small glimpse of his true power, yet Athena was frozen in place. _Fear, _an aura of fear crept its way into Athena's mind, _palsied _would have been more accurate. She tried to regain her composure, but her muscles were numb, like an insignificant rabbit being frozen in fear at the helpless sight of a lion.

The man's gaze quickly moved away. It was only a second to the other Olympians but Athena felt like a life time. The Goddess felt her senses returning to her body, but not before she collapsed. Her face was pale and she gasped hard for oxygen. Athena felt like her stomach was ran over by a truck, boiled by a steamer then sank into her worst nightmares.

"What did you do!" Zeus' face flushed, his hair stick up, a sign that he is really angry. Electricity flew wildly in his eyes and sparks danced on his eyes. He raised his Master Bolt, which was a three feet tall Celestial Bronze cylinder filled with electrical energy, and pointed it at the man. There was a dangerous edge in his voice, Zeus was too enraged to even bother hiding it from the man who made him a fly smashed onto a hard wall.

The man raised an amused eyebrow at Zeus. He stepped towards Zeus vigorously, his pace was quick as light, the Lightning God could only capture blurs of his image before the man was right at his face. Zeus _tried _to fire his Master Bolt, but the man's right hand shot forward quicker than his eyes could comprehend. His right hand grabbed Zeus' head roughly and shoved it to touch his forehead.

Only a second later, the man led go, but Zeus looked different. His eyes widened, not in shock, but more likely in fear. His entire skin was pale, paler than Hades' and his body was shivering uncontrollably. His hand shook as his Master Bolt dropped. Usually Zeus wouldn't even let his symbol of power be a foot away from him, now he dropped it and didn't bother to take notice. Zeus collapsed onto his throne, his body was cowering away from the man. Zeus reacted like the way Athena did, only he took it much worse.

"Now some proper introductions!" The man laughed loudly, his voice was high-pitched, like an opera singer. His voice was cheerful laced with a thin layer of amusement. His glance at the Olympians was clearly disdainful, and him, the way he held himself, the way he spoke and the way he acted, there was a strong, _very _strong sense of pride emitting from him, as if he was a powerful nobleman from the very top of the society, commanding an army who was inspecting the prisoners he took with contempt.

"I am the great Phorcys, the mighty Primordial God of Hidden Dangers of The Deep. The sea god who came millennia before that son of a bastard. You should be honored that I have came here to help you, most of times I don't show my presence before _inferior _beings." His tone hasn't changed a bit ever since he made his presence known in the throne room. His voice was always laced with disdain and proud when addressing the Olympians, yet it showed an unquestionable authority. His face was morphed with contempt when he pointed a finger at Poseidon without even giving the God of Sea a side glance.

"How can you be of service to us?" Poseidon's face flushed red. He gritted his teeth, seeming to have some difficulties to press down his anger. Poseidon grasped on his Trident tighter, his knuckles going white from the force he was putting in. He glared into Phorcys' eyes murderously, his sea green eyes were two angry storms, but the primordial sea god didn't seem to be bothered at all, instead he looked bored and unimpressed. The seas are, after all, wild and unyielding. His tone was filled with anger despite Poseidon's attempt to exclude it. Poseidon pressed his Trident hard on the marble, causing the throne room to shake slightly under the sea god's wrath.

"Oh but I'm not. Get one thing clear before anything else pours out of that trap of yours little brat, I don't do _service. _The Chaos spawn tied you to a rock and pushed you off the edge of a river which will drawn you in the matter of seconds. I took pity of you and decided to appeal mercy to you weaklings and offer you a hand. You should be graveling at my feet now for this act of mercy you puny godlings! When a man removes his boot from the top of an ant and offers it sanctuary, you take it!" Phorcys bellowed, his voice, which always filled with more disdain than the world has ever seen towards the Olympians. He looked displeased, and it was clear in his tone. The primordial sea god had rose to his full godly height, and the Olympians just took notice of that, they were too trapped in their own thoughts. A God stands at a twelve-foot-height in their divine form, and a primordial is twenty, minus Chaos, whose full godly height is thirty feet. The Olympians were forced to raise their heads to meet Phorcys' gaze, not in a proud way though, more like a mortal looking up to the throne of a God, something pleased the primordial god immensely. A strong sense of superiority radiated from Phorcys, his voice, his glance and his stance, forcing the Olympians to drop their heads in front of the primordial. His deep blue eyes were two wild thundering storms, his face morphed into an angry scowl, his eyebrows were raised in an unfriendly way.

"Please for give my insolent brother for his rudeness Lord Phorcys, we are honor by your presence and grateful for your assistance." The throne room was dead silent, tension was thick in air. Zeus and Athena still looked dazed from Phorcys' influence, Poseidon's face was red in rage, his mind occupied by anger. Three of the most powerful Olympian deities were out of commission, Hades and Hestia were not included in the council, there for absent for the meeting, which pushed Hera to the front. Her voice was awkward and nervous, clearly not used to addressing in the throne room to a primordial deity like this, especially when all the divine attention was on her. The Queen of Gods never liked attention in particular, although murdering and cursing mortals as a way to take out her anger on her husband cheating brought her plenty of it over the three millennia of the era of Gods. She shot a disproving glare at Poseidon, silently telling her brother to control his temper.

"Remember this, I am a primordial, all of you puny godlings are beneath me. I do not work for, or with you, you all obey to my command. You will be wise to remember that I can destroy all of you with merely a thought. After the Chaos spawn is destroyed, I shall reclaim what has been stolen from me from this pathetic council of yours and rule." Phorcys didn't bother casting a side glance at Hera, or even acknowledge her as a matter of fact. His voice was hard, sharply demanding, not leaving any room of argument. A blinding silver light exploded from Phorcys' right hand, forcing the Olympians to shut their eyes. A large, heavy-looking dark golden broad sword materialized in Phorcys' right hand. Raw power was rolling off from the blade in large quantities. The body of the blade cracked in a thin line as Greek runes emerged from the blade.

Phorcys raised his blade and drove it into the marble of the throne room with enormous forces. A even brighter ball of white light exploded from where his blade imbedded into the marble. The entire throne room was covered in bright white lights, when the Olympians opened their eyes again, many of them widened their eyes in shock. Phorcys' blade was still imbedded deeply into the centre of the throne room, bright light engulfed the blade completely, streams of light radiated onto the marble, the same feeling you get when standing in the middle of a forest as few beams of morning sunlight passes through branches of trees.

Athena was shaken awake from her dizziness of Phorcys' glamour, literally. She felt ground shook violently and her world was spinning. She gasped loudly as shocking images crushed into her vision. The throne room looked nothing like before. The thrones of the Olympians used to be arranged in an _'U' _shape, but now its rounded in a circle. The thrones used to be forged in gold, the same material of Greek Drachmas were made of. Now they appeared to be bronze, not Celestial Bronze, which always seems to be glowing a blinding godly light, but faint, dark, brownish bronze. They seem to be nowhere near as enormous nor glorious as they had been before. Encircled by the thrones were five new thrones. Three of them were forged in silver, and the last two, were glowing in gold, radiating raw godly power. All five new thrones were larger, and placed higher above. The two golden thrones were at the highest points of the room, waves of energy rolling off from the dual thrones.

The marble shimmered, which reminded Athena of the surface of a lake flickering under a strong blow of wind. Four figures rose from the surface of the marble simultaneously, and the Olympians couldn't help but to stare. They were divine beings, only a lot more powerful than the Olympians themselves. They were all twenty feet tall, their divine form was pure silver, just like Phorcys'. Their auras of power were stunning, making the throne room shake under the waves of energy.

Phorcys raised his right hand proudly as the sword he plunged into the marble flew into his grasp, "From now on," Phorcys bellowed loudly, his head was high, disregarding the Olympians on purpose, "I am your king. You all put your faith in me and gravel at my feet, or you shall be punished most harshly for disrespecting your superiority." Phorcys' voice was hard and sharp, his head looked around the throne room, glaring at each and every one of the Olympians forcefully. The seriousness in his voice, and the way he held himself, were proving that he meant business. "Who challenges me?" Authority filled Phorcys' voice, he looked, no, glared at the Gods fiercely, daring anyone to answer him. His expression, as usual, was proud and disdainful.

"How dare ae you!" An enraged voice shouted sharply, a loud bang echoed in the room and Phorcys turned his head impassively. In his view stood Poseidon, who had rose to his divine length.

"You will only address me as my lord or my ledge, godling." Phorcys cut Poseidon off impassively, his voice was harsh and tough, same with his expression.

"If you say so," Poseidon snapped, his face was still flushed, his tone was sharp and his voice was uncontrollably loud, almost screaming, "then, my ledge, you can go rot in Tartarus. How dare are you showing your face here, in the sacred ground of the Gods of Olympus! This is outrageous! Beings like you are out of your time, you don't rule the sea, I do! Be grateful that we didn't throw you into Tartarus like we did to the Titans you scum. We are the rulers of this world, all beings, divine or mortal must answer to us, not the other way around. You should be bowing and pledging your loyalty to us you…" Demeter's face paled, she glanced at her brother, but Poseidon didn't seem to notice her warning look, or in fact anything else. Poseidon's voice started to shake under the amount of emotions the sea god poured into his words. Ground shook violently, as it always did whenever the sea god was throwing a tantrum, usually for ridiculous matters like the sons of Kronos and Rhea always did, but this one was entirely different. Steam was rolling off from Poseidon, his knuckles went white due to holding his Trident too tightly, an enormous amount of power exploded into the throne room, the centre of the explosion being Poseidon. Every divine being in the room watched the scene in front of them unfold with interest, even the four newly arrived primordial deities.

Poseidon's ranting was cut off abruptly. Phorcys moved _fast, _a lot faster than the eyes of the Gods could capture, but not in the case of a primordial. The massive, glowing golden sword Phorcys had held vanished, just as Phorcys. Usually a primordial's movement would leave behind nothing but blurs in the Gods' eyes, but not this time. Phorcys moved too quickly to leave behind any blur for the Gods to see. Athena blinked hard, and she gasped, loudly. Poseidon would have taunted her for that, the Goddess of Wisdom isn't someone who can easily be surprised, _cough*Aphrodite*cough._ Only if he could…

The tip of the massive blade of Phorcys' poured from Poseidon's back. The sea god led out a loud, surprised, or rather shocked gasp as he staggered back. Poseidon winced in pain as he clasped his hands onto the arm of his throne, but it did little to stop him from collapsing onto the marble, which seemed to be more icy-cold than ever. Poseidon choked as golden ichor poured out of his mouth rapidly, his two hands tried to pull out the sword slowly, but the blade didn't move so much of an inch.

Poseidon led out a horrid scream as the blade sunk deeper into his chest. Athena flinched, many Olympians had either turned their heads away from the horrible sight or shielded their eyes from it. Athena has seen many horrifying scenes before, the terrible screams of humans, mass slaughters, agonizing torments, most of which was directed and carried out by herself, but nothing like what's happening. Poseidon screamed again, but this time he sounded like cutting paper, or it's not him at all. His eyes widened as his body glowed in gold. Then the gold started to separate from Poseidon. He screamed again as his body twisted, soon, he'd became nothing more than a beam of golden light, flying straight into Phorcys' sword.

A loud crack came as Poseidon's throne shattered to pieces, signaling the destruction of its source - the power of the sea god Poseidon. The sword flew back into Phorcys' grasp, who run a hand over the flat of the blade calmly, as if he didn't just destroy a God less than five seconds ago.

Phorcys' sword vanished as he turned to the Gods, "Now…"

**Linre Break**

The throne room was awfully silent. Of course, not a single soul was to be found in there. The last council meeting had adjourned two hours ago, with Phorcys, the primordial sea god as the new king of Olympus, who now takes charge against Perseus Jackson, the son of Chaos.

A brilliant golden light flashed into the throne room. A tall, muscular man in a white suit walked in front of one of the nine, faint bronze thrones. His black hair was as messy as a bird's nest, and his sky blue eyes were cracking with electricity. His body was tensed and his face was bright red, clearly an enraged expression. His body glowed in a blinding bright golden light, and when it died down, the man has rose to twelve-foot-height, his body still glowing in gold.

A three-foot-long Celestial Bronze cylinder materialized in the man's right hand as he held it out. Sparks of electricity danced around the man's body wildly as the man visibly energized. A loud crack snapped as the man hurled the bolt of lightning at the marble, before it flew back into his grasp naturally.

Moments later, another beam of blinding golden light shot into the room. A large man with golden hair and sky blues eyes walked out of it and kneeled before Zeus' throne. He held a cocky grin on his face, a large Celestial Bronze club was slung over his right shoulder carelessly. The resemblance between the man's features and Zeus' was at least surprising to be put at.

"You may rise." Zeus stated coolly, his cheek was still flushed, but he was trying his best to not let his anger burst like an erupting volcano, if it did burst.

"Why have you summoned me, father?" The man asked as he rose to his feet, "Do you require my service again?"

Zeus nodded, "Just a few hours ago a few primordial deities marched up to Mt. Olympus and took over this council. We all bow to their leader, the old sea god Phorcys now." He sounded unpleased at least, anger and bitterness were present in his tone, Zeus clenched his Master Bolt tighter, thunders bellowed loudly in a distance, causing the marble to shake slightly.

"You can't possibly allow this nonsense to continue father!" The man cried out, his face too, flushed in anger. Somehow he found himself holding his Celestial Bronze bat with both hands tightly, "You are the one true king of Olympus, the only rightful ruler of the world, all divine beings should and must bow to you! This is a declaration of war against us the House of Zeus!"

Zeus sighed. His grasp on his symbol of power loosened as the former King of Gods crumbled on to the back of his throne. Tiredness written all over his face as Zeus closed his eyes with another sigh, "My brother Poseidon stood up against Phorcys, and look what happened to him." Zeus waved at the other bronze thrones encircling the thrones of the primordial deities.

The man looked puzzled. He glanced around the thrones and blinked in confusion, "Did Phorcys… strip off his throne or… banish him?" He asked nervously with uncertainty in his voice.

"Banish him? _Banish him!"_ Zeus led out a cold laugh, "No, my son, Phorcys destroyed Poseidon in one swift movement, in the way you might as well crush an ant with your foot." The other man opened his mouth to respond, but Zeus waved him off, "I suppose this is the price we all have to pay… for nothing but to survive, to remain in existence for once in our immoral lives. The son of Chaos has made his move against us, with his father backing him, of course. Almost a year ago, he destroyed Ares, now Dionysus after killing a demigod at Camp Half-Blood in the most brutal way I could imagine." Zeus paused momentarily to shake his head, "This council of Gods has faced many threats before, and fought many unwinnable wars to preserve, but I am afraid, the doom is coming, and there is no way for us to get out of this alive."

"Father…" The man began, but Zeus interrupted him quickly, "Anyway, our focus is on the son of Chaos now. Kronos isn't a major threat to us, not with Chaos returning to destroy us."

"Allow me to dispose of him, father." The man said eagerly, "He is nothing but a lowly demigod! How dare is he challenging the mights of the Gods! Let me crush him father! I shall return with that insolent brat's head father!"

Zeus nodded in approval before quickly shaking his head, "No, not yet. When the Chaos spawn first showed up at Half-Blood Hill, Chaos himself vowed to punish anyone who dares to touch his son with the most severe punishment. He could blast you our of your existence while doing his tie."

"What do you want me to do father?"

Zeus waved his right hand and an Iris Message appeared in front of the man. In the image, Percy was standing by Thalia's pine tree on Half-Blood Hill, "It appears that the son of Chaos has taken a special interest in another demigod I sired, your half-sister Thalia Grace's pine tree. The whole Mt. Olympus knows that he is plotting against us. While we can not stop him directly, Chaos didn't say anything about indirectly. Whatever reason he is interested in my daughter or her pine tree, I don't like it. The Great Prophecy foretold the possibility of Olympus being destroyed by a demigod sired by me or my brothers. For all I know he could be planning to resurrect my daughter using the fleece and use her against us as his pawn."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Make sure that does not happen."

The man nodded, "I understand father."

"According to Dionysus' last report before he was destroyed," Zeus continued, "the poison in my daughter's tree originated from the depths of Tartarus. The son of Chaos is leading a quest party to retrieve the Golden Fleece, which has the magical ability to heal _any _living thing. You know what that means."

The man nodded again, "I know what I have to do."

"Good," Zeus drew a small glass tube from his pocket. The man got a good look at it, thick, black sticky liquid filled the container. Zeus then dropped it at the man's feet at he picked it up, a vicious smile stretching on his mouth as he did.

**Line Break**

Venturing into the Sea of Monsters has been a moment Percy dreaded ever since the death of his sister.

He would find the Golden Fleece and cure Thalia, but that was a life time ago. This quest was supposed to be easy, then again his sister wasn't supposed to die on that beach. Hell, she wasn't even supposed to be in his life until his jerk for a half brother came along.

Percy was frightened, frightened at the idea that he would mess the quest up and Thalia would end up dead, just like his sister. But being afraid of failure wouldn't do him any good, nor would it bring Thalia back to him.

Be brave, that's the lesson Lupa taught him during the painful seven months of training. Percy was grateful of Lupa, but time was stolen from him and Annabeth by the Gods, just as how he and Thalia lost five years of time to the Gods' betrayal.

Now Percy has a chance to make amends for the horrible fate he'd brought to Thalia, and he won't fail.

**Line Break**

The four questers gathered by CHB's beach. Theseus offered to take care of the _'iron ship' _the prophecy spoke of, but Poseidon refused to assist the quest since it is the daughter of his rival the questers are going to rescue.

_Another excuse to kill him._

Percy ended up sending a prayer to his father, moments later, a large war ship surfaced from the bottom of the sea. It was nothing like C.S.S. Birmingtom, the ship Chaos summoned was much larger.

It was a modern battleship, armors looking new and undamaged, unlike C.S.S. Birmingtom, its varnish even shined any the sunlight. The warship was armed with everything might be needed on the quest, artilleries, turrets, anti-air guns, even a set of tactical missile launchers.

Large letters of _"Argo II" _were painted on either sides of the ship. Percy couldn't help but to chuckle slightly despite his efforts to not to. The others shot him confused glances, but Percy simply waved them off.

Percy quickly jumped onto the ship, soon followed by his fellow questers. He landed on the ship almost silently. The son of Chaos made his way to the cab of the warship, his footsteps leaving almost no sound as the other demigods followed his trail.

The cab wasn't anything fancy. Instead, it was the same as the ships he'd seen on movies before. Small space, a few seats and a whole lot of bottoms for officers to control.

"How the Hades are we supposed to make this thing move?" Theseus asked, as usual.

"What?" Percy rolled his eyes, "I thought the son of the sea god would at least know how to steer his transportation."

Theseus' face flushed in both anger and embarrassment, but Clarisse beat him to it, "Does that mean you know how to steer this ship?"

Percy nodded, "I designed this ship myself during the time I spent with my father, of course I would."

The son of Chaos walked to one the control panel and punched a few buttons, "It was designed for minimum crew members, one, if necessary."

For the first time since Percy reborn as a son of Chaos, Annabeth actually looked impressed, so did Clarisse. Theseus wore a disdainful look on his face, but jealous would have been more accurate.

"Not to mention," Percy smirked while pushing a silver operating lever forward, a loud roar bellowed from the engines as the ship suddenly thrust forward, sending the three surprised demigods slumping forward. Annabeth and Clarisse quickly caught themselves, but Theseus' face was smashed onto a control panel rather unpleasantly. The warship was traveling at a speed quicker than Annabeth thought possible. Already, Camp Half Blood was too small to be visible, "the awesome autopilot function I designed."

The two daughters of two war deities both gave Percy their best death glare, while Theseus cover his broken nose painfully.

"Did you add an emergency stop function just in case of emergency as well?" Annabeth asked, while giving Clarisse a covert glance which only the daughter of Ares noticed.

"Of course!" Percy answered proudly, "You didn't think that someone as awesome as myself wouldn't possibly miss something important like that, did you?"

"And it wouldn't happen to be the big red button on that control panel over there now, would it?" Annabeth asked, while doing her best to hold back a laughter.

Percy raised a curious eyebrow, "Yes, why did you asked."

Annabeth smirked smugly while Clarisse punched the emergency stop button as hard as she could when the son of Chaos was distracted.

The ship stopped abruptly. The warship's rear hanged into the air high, the immense force of brake send the rear leaping forward, slamming onto the surface again hard, while bow tilted in an almost forty-five-degree-angle, turning the warship around unintentionally.

Percy was sent flying half way across the cab, the son of Chaos landed on his back not-so-gently while poor Theseus' nose was slammed onto the wall, breaking again. This time, the son of Poseidon passed out and possibly got himself a severe concussion.

Percy groaned loudly before managing to pull himself into a sitting position. Annabeth and Clarisse both laughed hard at his awkward expression.

"Don't ever do that again." Percy groaned again before pushing himself back onto his feet, Annabeth and Clarisse were both laughing too hard to say anything back.

A sudden, sharp pain exploded from Percy's chest as he staggered back. The son of Chaos tried to walk, but only stumbled as fell back onto the wall he was leaning against. The world around him seemed to be spinning as he gasped hard. His vision blurred and Percy had to hold onto Clarisse's arm with his left hand, not that he wanted to, obviously, while his right hand covered his chest, as if someone just plunged a dagger into that particular spot.

Percy gasped again. His mouth wide openly as the son of Chaos tried to inhale as much oxygen as possible, although technically he didn't need to, one of the perks of being bitten by a vampire. He blinked hard for several times before the world stopped spinning.

His gaze landed on Clarisse, who, for a brief second, looked at him with concern. Although it vanished the second she noticed Percy was looking at her.

"Are you alright Prissy? For a second I thought you were going to die." Clarisse raised an eyebrow at Percy. Curiosity filled her voice, along with the slightest hint of worry.

Percy shook his head, he withdrew his left arm and released Clarisse's arm from his grasp, he'd make a lame comment about Clarisse actually showing a human moment, but he bit his tongue to stop it from slipping. This is no time for cracking lame jokes, something is _seriously _wrong. "I'm fine, just… I felt something was very wrong, a major disturbance."

"Has this happened before?"

"No. Well… yes, I felt something very strong when - when I…" _When I sensed a strong disturbance of timeline when I found out Kronos and Gaea knew about my past, _"When I felt that Kronos was rising, there was a disturbance of energy and the balance of godly power was disrupted. But it was not as strong as this one."

Clarisse pointed out a finger hesitantly, "Look." She said, and Percy did. On the other side of the cab lied Theseus. Annabeth was by his side, looking worriedly at her boyfriend. Moments later, the daughter of Athena was joined by Percy and Clarisse, who rushed to her side.

Theseus was rolling on the floor, his hand clutched onto his chest as he coughed. His face was an expression of pain, nothing else, just pain. He coughed again, and much to Percy's astonishment, a few stains of blood was visible on the floor.

It took a few long moments before the pain stopped. Theseus managed to push himself into a sitting position. The son of Poseidon blinked while Annabeth looked at him with worry written all over her face. "Theseus dear, what happened? Are you alright?"

Percy had to fight the urge to turn his head away in disgust or walk out of the room. The two people in front of him were the two people he trusted more than anyone else in the world, the same people who had betrayed him and killed his true love Thalia. _Some backstabbers…_

"I…" Theseus murmured, his voice wouldn't have been audible had the cab not been deadly silent. His cheek was white as a sheet of paper, most likely to be still weak from the _incidence _happened just now. He shook his head, the son of Poseidon's voice was shaking, along with the rest of his body. Theseus' voice was barely a murmur and Percy has never seen him looking so vulnerable before, as if a breeze of wind could send him collapsing on the ground. Even Percy, despite his burning hatred towards Theseus, felt sorry for the son of Poseidon, a notion horrified him immediately when he took notice of it. "I don't know what happened. I felt like somebody just stabbed by heart with a sword. The pain… the pain was nothing like anything I've ever felt before."

Percy and Clarisse exchanged worried glances briefly, not about Theseus, of course. Neither of them could careless if anything awful happens to the son of Poseidon. In fact, either of them would be more than happy to celebrate for three days straight if that is the case. Percy and Theseus both felt something was immensely wrong almost simultaneous, it is the connection that concerns them.

"It's been a long day. Everybody must be awfully tired, I think it's time to get some rest, while this ship is perfectly capable of autopiloting. Sleeping quarters are located on the second level, you'll see once you get out of the elevator. You are welcome to choose your own room, of course. Except for the first one on the left, that's captain's quarter, which is already mine." Percy said quickly, but not before mouthing a few words to Clarisse, who returned an unnoticeable nod to the son of Chaos.

Annabeth made no protest, and for once, nor did Theseus. The son of Poseidon leaned on his girlfriend for support, as the dual made their way out of the cab, leaving two demigods behind.

"What do you think?" Clarisse asked, her face morphed into a frown. She sounded seriously, her brown hair was put in a messy bun. Her arms crossed before her chest and her brown eyes filled with uncertainty and worry, something rarely happens to children of Ares. She was dressed in an orange CHB T-shirt, and a pair of old jeans which had began to faint. A silver hair pin was visible among her hair, and Percy knew it was the deadly spear he'd given her a year ago to get on the daughter of Ares' good side. She also sounded tired. Bloodshot was in her eyes and shadows under her eyes was hard to miss either. Her tall figure has never been so fragile before. Things have always been tough for children of Ares. They were always either unwelcomed, mocked or feared by other demigods, and the children of the war god themselves were never close in a way siblings do. The fact that her father turned out to be a traitor of Olympus only made things worse for them. Clarisse has been doing her best to keep the House of Ares together after the death of their father. It was exhausting, and wearing Clarisse out. Guilt instantly filled Percy's gut. Sure he hated Ares, and planned to kill the war god for a long time, but on that beach a year ago, when Percy _did _kill Ares, his mind was occupied by anger, and grief, both caused by the war god. He never really thought what kind of impossible position he'd put Clarisse into, being forced to choose between her friend, Percy, who was the first person ever showed any sort of kindness to her besides Chris Rodriguez, and the rest of her family, the last of the bloodline of Ares.

"This is definitely no coincidence," Percy replied, shaking him out of his thoughts. There will be plenty of time to feel guilty later. His face too, was morphed into a frown. Things have been tough for him either. In the short time of his unfortunate life, Percy has lost everyone and everything he held dear. Hope returned to him when Chaos offered him a second chance, but now, it seemed only like an illusion. The shadow, of a happy, perfect life he could never have. "As demigods we live dangerous lives, especially now. I don't know what's happening, or what's going to happen, but I do know what we are facing here, is one of the biggest plots in the history of Earth. I don't believe in coincidences, and I'm having a _very _bad feeling about this, trust me on this one. I will need to speak to my father though, if anyone could tell us what is going on, it's him." Percy's voice was uncertain, especially about the last part, which he didn't even believe himself. Chaos rarely answers to his call now, and whatever question Percy throws at him, Chaos always evades. The past few months of his life had been stressful as well, being worried about everyone he cares. Exhaustion was written on his face, and in his voice too, but he forced a smile on his face. "Try to get some sleep, I fear our journey won't be as smooth as we'd like."

**Line Break**

_The instant Percy fell asleep, he regretted it. He didn't mean to fall asleep, of course, but exhaustion and stress of the past few months had became rather overwhelming._

_Sleeping isn't something Percy likes. He doesn't hate sleeping, in fact it's the exact opposite. Percy loves sleeping, but with sleeping, comes dreams._

_Demigod dreams were never good, and what Percy saw made his heart sink._

_He saw himself. He was in a blue shirt and a pair of faint blue jeans, back to the beach in St. Monica all over again._

_Percy saw a large man in full Greek style heavy combat armor. His blood eyes glinted in amusement as an arrogant smirk crept onto his face. A large Celestial Bronze baseball bat was held in his right hand, slung over his shoulder. He wore a big smile, but not anything friendly, not even close, it's the exact opposite. As if a tiger smiling proudly and hungrily at his prey before tearing it apart with its sharp teeth and claws._

_Percy knew who it was the instant he figured out his whereabouts. A man he could recognize even if his dead body is torn to pieces and burnt to ashes. It was Ares, the God of War he killed a year ago, the same God who murdered his sister at the same time._

_Percy reached for his pen instinctively, but just as all his nightmares, the ballpoint pen wasn't there in his pocket, same went for his watch and bracelet. He thought he was going to see what he had been haunting him for weeks, the war god slaughtering his sister in cold blood, his method differs every time._

_But he thought wrong._

_Instead, he saw black lava smoke rising from the beach, consuming the war god completely. When the smoke faded away, Ares turned to him, smiling, only he looked different._

_Instead of blood red eyes, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him with amusement._

_"Hello again grandson," Kronos' voice was audible as lava smoke poured out of Ares' mouth, "isn't this a beautiful place?"_

_"Don't," Percy growled loudly, "call me that."_

_"Call you what?" Kronos asked, sounding confused although his expression showed otherwise, "Grandson? But you are the son of my son Poseidon, which makes me your grandfather."_

_Percy glared at the Titan Lord murderously, "I have nothing to do with that bastard sea god!"_

_"As if," Kronos sneered, "I know what you are trying to do. Your father betrayed you and chose your brother over you, which broke your fragile little heart. You are disgusted by your own blood and wanted nothing to do with your horrible past. You convinced yourself you have no connection to Poseidon in order to forget your past and ease the pain. When Chaos offered to adopt you, you accepted without even thinking his true motives! Let me tell you this, everything you are trying to do, to build the future in your image, it is in vain! Because I am the worst nightmare in your past, I will __**always**__ be there to haunt you, and you will never get away from my paw until the day you die!"_

_Kronos smirked victoriously at Percy, who was staring at the sea behind Kronos blankly._

_"You claim that the blood of the creator runs in your veins, but you are wrong. The blood in your veins is the sea's, and you can never change that. No adoption, blessing or rebirth can let you escape from it!"_

_Kronos paused, "Even with everything you have now, you are still have doubts. Doubts about your work here, doubts about Chaos. He wouldn't answer your questions, would he?"_

_"What a noble man he must be!" The Titan Lord laughed sarcastically._

_"Stop it!" Percy snapped at Kronos, but the Titan snorted in return._

_"You are telling me to stop because you are afraid," Kronos said, "you know I am right about Chaos, but you refuse to accept it because you are afraid that your life would fall apart again if you do."_

_"Stop! Just stop!" Percy said, but his voice was barely a whisper. Now the son of Chaos can finally see how Kronos was able to influence so many demigods into joining his cause. The Titan Lord is a powerful talker, and Percy found himself unable to make a point of argument against Kronos._

_"Do you know," Kronos continued, amusement in the back of his voice, "why you spent a full year searching for answers about Ares' dying words and you got nothing?"_

_"What are you saying?" Percy asked, "Are you telling me that you have the answers I seek?"_

_"Oh yes I do," Kronos laughed again, "but before we get to that part, you need a history lesson."_

_"Zeus overthrew his father, me, and became the ruler of this world. You must also know that, I, overthrew my father, Ouranos and became the ruler of Mt. Othrys. Don't you wonder, how I was able to defeat my father, Ouranos, one of the most powerful primordial deities? It is normal for a few Gods to defeat a Titans, for there is little difference in our blood. A primordial, on the other hand, is a whole different story. You've seen what one can do before. In that pit, when Tartarus wiped my fool for brothers Hyperion and Krios out of their existence on an instant. Ouranos' power rivals Tartarus', but mine certainly doesn't rival the combination of two of my brothers' powers. So, how do you think I was able to cut him into a million pieces and almost caused him fade? Surely my father must have mentioned something to you during your time together. You have his blessing I see."_

_Percy shook his head._

_"Of course you don't. Let me tell you, it's not all that complicated really. When my mother waged a war against those bastards I call sons, they were only able to win the war with Chaos' assistance. The same happened during the war between me and my sons. Yes, there you go. Chaos blessed my scythe, giving it the power to destroy a primordial deity. Not enough to make it fade, of course, what's stopping me from destroying Chaos and take the throne of the universe for myself if that's the case? My brothers restrained my father, but Ouranos could easily smite them with mere a thought. That's where Chaos came in. He used his power to block Ouranos' power, and froze him in place, so he couldn't get away. Then, I drove my scythe into my father's chest, and cut him into a million tiny pieces. Now, don't look so surprised, that idiot father of mine doesn't even know the involvement of Chaos in this. The only people who have that knowledge are Chaos, my mother, my brothers and myself."_

_"It was Chaos who approached us, you see. My mother was unhappy with my father, she thought Ouranos was a horrible ruler, not that she was wrong. She believed that I could do better, much better in Ouranos' position of power, and we were summoned by Chaos, who offered us his assistance to overthrow Ouranos. We agreed, of course. We were all grateful towards Chaos. Until, a few years later, Chaos showed up on Othrys, and demanded us Titans to bow to him, and me to step down from my throne and renounce my position as the ruler of Earth to him. That he shall be the new king to us all and every living being must swear an unbreakable oath to be Chaos' obedient server for the rest of the eternity, and a bunch other humiliating terms. No one on Othrys bended to Chaos. Outraged, Chaos decided to Othrys into a slaughterhouse. Most residents of Mt. Othrys, and many Titans, were murdered by Chaos in cold blood. He made me watch everything, just to prove that he can."_

_"That's impossible, you are lying!"_

_"And why would I do such thing, grandson?"_

_"Because I know you, you deceive people and manipulate them. You can give it up now, there is no way I'm falling for your lies and tricks."_

_Kronos laughed. A Celestial Bronze dagger materialized in his left hand. Percy tensed before reaching for his pocket subconsciously, only to be reminded that in a dream, no of his weapons is with him. He held out his other hand, and, much to Percy's surprise, slit open its wrist with the dagger. "I swear on my blood every word I have told you so far has been the truth, and the truth alone. If I lie, then may I burn in Hell."_

_Percy's eyes widened. What Kronos just performed is a very ancient ritual called blood oath, ancient as Chaos himself. Anyone swears a blood oath is bind to the words he spoke until the day his existence ceases. Since nobody showed up to drag Kronos down to Hell, then he must be speaking the truth._

_"I would consider my offer very seriously if I were you, grandson. You have many questions, and I can answer all of them for you. In fact, since I am in a particularly good mood today, I shall answer the first question you have for free! You spent an entire year, searching, gathering whatever information you can find about Ares' last words, but you've came up with very little. I shall give you the answer. The last warrior who received Chaos' blessing, well, you know him. You met him once in the Underworld, a particular place in the Underworld, actually. You even carry the curse that's named after him. That's right, the last person received Chaos' blessing was Achilles, look what got to him."_

_"What happened to Achilles? I thought…"_

_"Ha! Of course you'd think of something. I promise you this, demigod, whatever you think happened, is not real. It's only a cover story Chaos and the Gods want you to believe. That applies to many other thing as well. Now, that one was free, the rest of the questions you've got will not be."_

_Kronos waved his hand, dozens of names embellished in gold appeared in front of Percy, "These are the names of people I want dead, consider this a blacklist. Here this my term, each one of these people you kill for me, I shall answer a question for you in return. How does that sound?"_

_The names… Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace Nicholas Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Hylla Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, William Solace…_

_Percy shook his head firmly, "I am not you pawn, Kronos. I will never work for you, let alone kill."_

_"Oh come on! I see it as a generous offer that will benefit both of us greatly, it you agree to this… partnership of ours, of course. You have five days to consider my terms."_

_At that, Kronos waved his arms, as darkness quickly claimed Percy's mind._

**Line Break**

Percy woke up when the heavy knocks on his door became too loud to ignore.

With a loud groan, Percy pushed himself off his bed. He stumbled a few steps before catching himself.

Groaning again, Percy reached his right arm out and pulled his door open. What he saw surprised him.

"Chase." Percy said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" To be honest, he had almost zero interaction with the daughter of Athena, and neither of them was interested in change that. Annabeth looked pretty, the same thought occurred to Percy when they first met years ago, but his feelings towards the daughter of Athena has changed drastically. He loved her once, now all that's left is bitterness and hate. Annabeth wore a CHB T-shirt, which probably is some time old considering its orange color has started to faint. Her curly blonde hair put in a ponytail carefully, and her stormy gray eyes were as intense as usual. She looked anxious, and annoyed too. Her body shaking slightly in a nervous manner. Her expression lacked the tiredness present in Percy's and Clarisse's, but stress was there, visible on everyone's face, except Theseus'. Annabeth has been more anxious than every other demigod in CHB, including Percy. The betrayal of Luke has been killing her slowly from inside. You never forget your first love, and it is your first love who can hurt you the most, Annabeth was no expression. Then Thalia's tree was poisoned, and she was dying, which pained the daughter of Athena a great deal as well. For the first time in years, Percy actually felt bad for Annabeth.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in first, Jackson?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy, something never changes. Percy shook his head and Annabeth looked at his incredulously. "Seriously?" This time, Percy replied with a nod. Annabeth groaned and tried to push her way in, only to be smashed on a invisible wall when she did.

"What the Hades!" Annabeth swore loudly, causing Percy to chuckle.

"Surely someone must have taught you how incredibly rude it is for a lady like yourself to intrude a gentleman's room without invitation, especially for a daughter of Athena Ms. Chase?" Percy spoke in his ridiculous Scottish accent, which would have sounded like Greek even to a native British man.

Annabeth's cheek flushed furiously. The daughter of Athena glared daggers at Percy, but it seemed to have no effect on the son of Chaos other than amusing him. "Don't bother Annabeth, I've withstood much worse glares before."

"Just let me in."

Percy shook his head, before gesturing at the door, "It works the same way as my cabin back at camp, the only people allowed in is myself and those who I permit to enter. You, my friend, are not on my guest list."

_"Please, _let me in, this is important." Annabeth's teeth clenched hard. Hubris, otherwise known as deadly pride is the fatal flaw of children of Athena, and Annabeth has the worst of them all. Annabeth saying 'please' has been proved to be more difficult than Percy getting an A on a test.

Percy blinked in surprise. He looked at Annabeth again. Her face was fierce in determination. Her intense gray eyes was staring directly into Percy's. Annabeth's jaw hardened and her face was lifted proudly. You can see many things by reading one's eyes, that much Percy has learnt. Annabeth's eyes was filled with determination, stubbornness and pride. The son of Chaos sighed inwardly, "Alright, come in. This'd better be worth it."

Annabeth opener her mouth to say something, but her words were quickly buried by her own gasp. "What happened to you?"

Percy glanced down at himself. Annabeth must have thought he looked like crap, because that's exactly how he felt. His hair was tangled in a mess. Bloodshot filled his dark eyes, which showed nothing but tiredness. Shadowy bags were under his eyes and his eyelids seemed to weight a ton. Exhaustion was written all over his face, his expression was dull and his shoulders were slumped. The last time Annabeth saw him, Percy looked confident, determined, proud and vigorous, like a spirited general. Now he looked like someone who just spent a good decade in Tartarus. His voice was strained, and, simply exhausted.

"Don't look so startled, you would look the same if you hadn't been sleeping at all for months, almost a year." Percy said briefly, tiredness dulling the sharpness of his voice.

"Why would you do such thing?"

"You know how demigod dreams are, you've had your fair share of them. Horrible, haunting nightmares. Nothing else. The only way to stop it is to stop sleeping completely."

"Have you tried…"

"I've tried everything you could and could not think of, it's no use."

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply, but Percy waved her off, "We have more important matters to concern than my… _lifestyle. _Now, why are you here anyways?"

Annabeth shot Percy a quick sympathetic glance, "Right, Clarisse sent me to fetch you. She said it's urgent, though I have no idea what this emergency might be…"

Annabeth's voice broke off as the ship shook violently, knocking both the daughter of Athena and the son of Chaos off their feet. A loud sound of explosion was audible from a distance.

"Yeah, I think I just figured out what Clarisse meant." Percy muttered as he pulled himself onto his feet before helping Annabeth up.

"Computer! Project the pictures from the external sensors!" Percy cried out, and what the ship's cameras picked up shocked him.

_12k... I'm crazy. In case you are wondering, I'm still alive. There are a few points I need to make about the plot: 1. Don't jump to the conclusion about Chaos so quickly just yet... He is certainly not a saint, nor is he a villain. 2. As you might noticed, something big is going down pretty soon, and everything is about to change. Percy's whole world will soon be turned upside down again. 3. Character I've killed so far will return some time in the future, and I've already planned when and how. 4. Kronos' offer and list of names, don't forget about them just yet. 5. Mentions about the past of Chaos, the Titans and the Gods will be pretty frequent in the future. 6. What happened to Achilles and the involvement of Chaos and the Gods will be revealed in the future. 7. Percy will get the answers he seek, but not in the immediate future. 8. In less than ten chapters, a major change is going to happen. 9. I originally planned to divide this fic into five parts, now I've changed my mind and want three instead. No worries though, I will still write five instalments, then modify and combine them into three pieces. 10. I love suspenses..._


	5. AN

Hey everyone

This isn't an update, sorry about that. I just remembered that I still need a Beta reader to help me improve my stories. I'm looking for an experienced writer who is good at playing with words and building character image. If you are interested, PM me.


End file.
